


Homework Help

by Rosae



Series: Frostironstrange Works [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki's also a pretty good uncle, M/M, Other, Peter loves his weird family, Protective Loki (Marvel), School may suck but it sucks less when you've got people on your side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: It wasn't the first time Aunt May was called into Peter's school.It was the first time that she arrived to find Loki there with him though.Stephen and Tony are torn between happy nobody died and considering killing someone theirselves.





	Homework Help

Stephen helped Peter with his biology homework, that and parts of his history. It helped that he could pull the systems and scenes out of his mind to show Peter just how everything ran, and Peter found the time spent pouring over textbooks cut in half. May appreciated the extra time she had to spend with her nephew.

Tony helped with the math and engineering homework obviously, though it was rare Peter needed help with either. More surprisingly, Tony was also the one to help Peter with his art classes. Tony didn’t admit it often, but he had quite the artistic flare when he spent the time drawing anything other then blueprints. Neither of them knew that May had a collection of her favorite pieces they had made together, she’d tell them about it one day.

Loki… well Loki certainly spent time with Peter. He taught him important life lessons and little bits of magic. More often then not if Peter was dragged off-world by someone it was Loki who had taken him off to some distant planet to see some garden or to show Peter how to navigate the politics of interstellar interactions. Peter always brought her back something from the stars, often flowers or some strange foods that Loki had deemed safe. Still it was rare that Loki got involved in Peter’s schooling. 

Which is what made the phone call that Aunt May got from Peter’s school so interesting. She’d know that he and Loki were doing something together, and she’d know that Peter had a project due in his history class with the teacher he didn’t like but she hadn’t really considered those two things related. At least not until Peter was sitting in the principal’s office, with Loki by his side fixing the principal and teacher with a cool look that appeared to have the both of them sweating.

“Peter, do you want to tell me what’s going on here?” Aunt May asked as she walked into the room, having long learned that her son would tell her more truth then school authorities ever would. 

“Your son invited this… man into our classroom to spread filthy lies and slander!” 

“Is your name Peter now? No, I didn’t think so. Now hush, I want to hear from my son what went on here.” Aunt May turned back to Peter giving him a smile.

“Mr. Johnson asked us to do a project on famous historical figures, the only rule was we had to have a common theme between all of them. So, I-uh- picked famous queer people throughout history. I was talking about it with Mr Stark when I was working on our new project together and Mr. Loki overheard and offered to help, ‘cause he knew a lot of the people I was writing about and had actually meet them. I thought it was a great idea, and I asked Mr. Johnson if I could bring in a person who had meet some of the people I was talking about and he said ‘Fine, whatever’. Then when I went to give my presentation with Mr. Loki, Mr. Johnson decided that my topic wasn’t…. School appropriate and called Mr. Loki a liar. Mr. Johnson said things I’m not allowed to repeat and so Mr. Loki said things I’m not allowed to repeat back and so now we’re here.”

He said it all in one big breath, all the while Loki kept his eyes on the principal and Mr. Johnson across the table. Aunt May turned back to them, now understanding perfectly what was going on here, before she could say anything though, Mr. Johnson spoke up.

“What you did was invited this queer into my classroom so you could spread lies of sexual deviancy to my students!” And the mood in the room dropped to ice cold. Loki, it appeared was done with being silent. 

“You are quite possibly the worst excuse for a teacher I have meet in my life, and I have lived a terribly long one. You are so stuck in a narrow worldview in which you filter out anything that does not match what you want to see that you actually think the word queer is an insult to me and not simply a descriptor of who I am. Dave Johnson, the only lesson you will have passed on to your students is a cautionary tale of a man so obsessed with policing who others are that you allowed yourself to devolve into a pathetic monster. That and relief when you either finally choke on the bile that fills your mouth or are finally forced to stop harassing children just trying to live their lives. Now I do not care what you have to say of me, for you words much like yourself have not a lick of worth to them but you will mind yourself around Peter as for some reason he seems to put value to your pathetic wastes of energy that you call classes. If I find out that you have attempted any slight against it then I will be dealing with it personally.” Loki stood from his seat, his voice lowering to a growl as he did so and he reached out to pull Peter up with him. Aunt May stepped aside so the two of them could pass.

She regarded the two men left in the room now both wearing shell-shocked expressions. 

“Well, I think he stated my feelings quite nicely there. And I should tell you both that in the event you attempt to take out any sort of discipline on Peter for the fact my son is queer or has queer guardians that I have access to some truly wonderful lawyers and any of them would be more then happy to speak with you about it. See you at PTA night.” With that, Aunt May turned on her heel and left. The moment she was out of view, she had her phone up and was texting Dr. Stephen and Tony, leading with 

You’ll never guess what your boyfriend just did.


End file.
